El Protocolo Real
by Naleeh
Summary: Cuidado Ling con lo que deseas, podría hacerse realidad... Y no habría vuelta atrás. Oneshot. Ling/Lanfan.


_**Advertencias: **Esto está situado en algo que bien podría ser un UA, no lo sé con seguridad. Y aunque no te lo creas al principio, es un drama. Es un Ling/Lanfan y no muere nadie en la historia._

_**Más N.A:** ¿Por qué no hay más historias de este par si son absolutamente fantásticos?  
__Lamento mucho, Ishtar-kun, que haya escrito otro oneshot; esta vez sin prevenirte. Pero en el autobús se me pasó por la cabeza esta idea, la tenía clavada, y sé que no me iba a quedar a gusto hasta escribirla. ¡Así se declaran los Kudeiro!¡Kamikaze! X3  
__Espero que lo pases bien, y te guste un montón. Porque en la variedad está la diversión. Dale a cieruela algo que no sea Elricest...  
__En realidad es una excusa para poder sacar a relucir el verdadero protocolo real. Ése que sólo le deseo a las lolitas._

_Por otro lado soy consciente de que estoy provocando a un tigre... ¿me morderá?  
__Va, ahora un poquito más en serio:_

* * *

"**EL PROTOCOLO REAL"**

Ningún habitante de Xing habría dado el brazo, la mano o la pierna, si escasos años atrás hubiesen tenido que apostarse el que Ling Yao, el duodécimo en la línea sucesoria nada más y nada menos, iba a ser el próximo emperador.

¡Qué inteligentes fueron el resto de sus hermanos cuando se lo quitaron de encima! El hecho de que tuviera que cruzar el desierto suponía una muerte casi asegurada en su caso... Además tendría muchas menos agallas para volver si es que llegaba a cruzarlo algún día. Podía ser resistente y perseverante, pero no tanto.

Eso pensaron.

En apariencias, recibió muchas florituras por parte de sus familiares y también grandes ánimos por su valentía, aplaudiendo su insensatez. Sin embargo, no había nada mejor para ascender puestos en la línea hereditaria que cargarse al prójimo de esa forma tan silenciosa. De esta manera, consiguieron desentenderse de varios con las vistas puestas en el codiciado trono.

Pero el muy condenado lo logró.

Contra todo pronóstico y providencia; en contraposición de las lecturas de entrañas... Ling Yao regresó. Y por cuestiones que no vienen a cuento, pero que merecerían ser transmitidas de generación en generación, fue nombrado rey de todo Xing.

Toma castaña.

Aquel fue un día glorioso para todo el clan Yao. No cabían de gozo ante las expectativas de que uno de ellos fuese a reinar finalmente. Harían mella en la historia.

Ling no estuvo menos pletórico. Él junto a sus familiares, sirvientes y guardaespaldas se trasladaron pronto al mismísimo corazón de las cortes: el palacio imperial. Por fin obtenía la recompensa a tantos años de esfuerzos, teniendo ese y no otro como su mayor objetivo. Había logrado el reconocimiento que se merecía.

Siendo tantísimos los hijos del emperador, jamás había tenido la oportunidad de moverse por las cortes con la libertad con la que lo podía hacer ahora.

Por muy príncipe que hubiese nacido, habían sido el primogénito y los inmediatamente sucesivos a este, los que habían tenido privilegios de ese tipo. Y a los que también se les había instruido para que pudieran hacer frente a un título tan pesado como el de "Rey" de Xing.

Pero ahora era él el personaje más relevante del país. Era a él a quien le solicitaban las audiencias, a quien acudían para que resolviera todos los problemas inimaginables, a quien preguntaban incluso antes de plantar un árbol o accionar una fuente, y también a quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le habían despojado de lo que todo mortal entendería como "tener una vida propia".

Podía pasar por alto eso de tener que levantarse con el sol, cada mañana, para darle la bendición a un reino próspero; también soportaba las ceremonias del despertarse y del acostarse; así como las de el desayuno, el almuerzo, el pequeño y el gran comer... y todas esas veces al día en las que se empeñaban en empapuzarlo, mostrándole siempre la porcelana y explicándole antes de nada cómo se ingerían los alimentos, en qué orden debía hacerlo y de dónde provenía la plata que iba a utilizar. Le ponían un poco nervioso, sí, pero se podía aguantar porque todo estaba riquísimo.

Pero no soportaba otras muchas cosas... o al menos no se acostumbraba a ellas.

Por ejemplo: Él nunca había tenido que estar tan vigilado _en todo momento_ por guardias a los que no conocía. Y desde luego, Lanfan nunca se había colado en su baño por las buenas a contemplarlo por que sí. Eso era algo demasiado íntimo y que iba en contra de los principios de ella, y también de muchos más. ¿Por qué entonces tenía que hacerlo un perfecto desconocido?

-Es el protocolo real, amo. –contestó Lanfan, escueta. –quiero decir, majestad. –se corrigió con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-No es posible que todos los reyes hayan tenido que pasar por esto... –murmuró quejicoso. Ignorando el hecho de que le tratara con esas formalidades a las que tampoco se acostumbraba.

Acababan de dejarle "en libertad", en compañía de otro de sus muchos guardias personales. Por fortuna en este caso se trataba de Lanfan. Eso, tras haber pasado toda la mañana reunido ante una chimenea, soportando un calor inhumano y sin poder quejarse en público para que bajaran el fuego. Había sudado más que en toda su vida. Al menos no había muerto. Todo podría haber sido...

Ser rey comenzaba a ser un auténtico peñazo. La alta sociedad encorsetaba su vida.

-Me temo que así es. Y un buen rey debe seguir el protocolo. –aseguró ella, con pesadumbre.

-Necesito darme un baño. –arrastró los pies, poniendo rumbo directo hacia su cámara.

-Mi rey, -escuchó una vocecita por detrás de ambos. Otro de esos petardos de turno de los instructores lo llamaba. –lamento decirle que eso no es posible...

Ling se volvió con parsimonia. Podría haberse caído muerto en ese mismo instante, que su cadáver seguiría cumpliendo con la agenda programada.

-... se solicita su presencia en el salón de recepción para una audiencia con el jefe del clan Lian.

Ling inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

_-¿Quién?_

Llevaba mes y medio así. Se decía pronto, pero se vivía muy lentamente.

Desde su nombramiento, cada día que transcurría preso en esa agónica rutina, era peor al que le precedía. Lo peor de todo era que, cuando algo cambiaba en su agenda y le sorprendía, era sin duda para mal.

Lanfan, era una de las personas que la institución de la corte había nombrado para que lo guiara en el camino de aprendizaje del correcto protocolo real. Es decir, que ella junto a un puñado más de personas, estaban encargadas de vigilarle constantemente para que supiera comportarse en su vida _privada_ de cara al público, sin alterar absolutamente nada de la norma ya establecida. Era como un actor en un teatro.

Era imposible y descabellado cambiar el protocolo. El rey debía seguirlo y acatarlo rigurosamente; al igual que todos los trabajadores del palacio imperial y todas las personas a su servicio.

Ling aprendía lentamente y bien. Pero al mismo tiempo que lo hacía, sentía que una parte de si mismo moría.

Habían quedado atrás los días en los que, todo lo presente le había parecido en un principio, un bonito sueño efímero; casi inalcanzable. Lo idealizó y eso era, en parte, lo que le dio ánimos a seguir adelante. Le ayudó a no rendirse. Pero, ¿Dónde había quedado todo aquello?

Por descabellado que sonora y pudiera parecer, incluso para a él mismo, echaba de menos los días anteriores a convertirse en rey. Podía decirse que si él era un soñador, el sueño se había acabado nada más realizarse. _¿Y ahora qué?_ Se preguntaba.

Desde luego, no podía hacer otra, mas que afrontar la situación con orgullo y dignidad. Honrando al clan al que pertenecía. No sólo era su sueño, si no el de muchísimas personas más; cumplido a través de él. Había nacido para ello, ¿o no?

Pero a veces, en contadas ocasiones, le parecía que esto no era del todo cierto. Podía ser una mala pasada de su mente; quizá únicamente su imaginación... Sin embargo, había días en los que parecía leer en Lanfan esa misma tristeza que él padecía.

Ella también había tenido que ajustarse a la estricta vida en palacio a su manera. No podía asegurar que fuera algo tan duro como lo que a él le tocaba vivir, puesto que sus acometidos no se asemejaban. No obstante, algo le decía que también prefería los tiempos pasados a estos que les estaba tocando vivir. Por muy peligrosos o inseguros que hubiesen resultado.

La mirada de la chica así se lo volvió a demostrar en aquel momento. Posiblemente algo imperceptible para todos aquellos que no la conocieran.

Ling podía resultar a veces simple y algo bobalicón como todo hombre, pero cuando la chica hizo una reverencia; cerrando tras de si las puertas para dejarle "solo" en el salón de recepción... comprendió que el pasado jamás volvería. Era irrecuperable. Se lo tomó casi como una despedida. Las puertas se habían cerrado por su culpa; para ambos. Uno estaba a un lado y el otro en el contrario de la misma.

Así quedaban las cosas.

Tratando de recuperar los ánimos, y siempre en perfectas apariencias de cara al público, Ling sonrió abiertamente y recibió a su invitado.

_Mi Lian_, se llamaba aquel hombre que acudió solicitando su audiencia para luego rendirse pleitesía. Y tal y cómo Ling había supuesto, ninguna de las sorpresas que le deparaba su inalterable agenda era en absoluto bienvenida. Aquel tipo no trajo ninguna novedad, puesto que aquello ya tendría que habérselo esperado. No lo pilló tan y tan desprevenido. Era lo más normal. De hecho, pensándolo bien, tampoco era tan grave. Sencillamente, como todas las demás cosas que le acontecían en su vida como monarca, no llegaba a hacerse del todo a la idea o acostumbrarse. Por esto mismo decidió no pensar más en ello y dejarlo pasar.

Todo lo que tuviera que ocurrir, así sucedería. Sobre todo, si el protocolo lo dictaminaba.

Llegó entonces aquel momento.

Sin ceremonias demasiado ostentosas, ya que aquello resultaba tan común como comprarse unos zapatos, a Ling le fue entregada su primera esposa. _Su_ del clan Lian.

Todavía no había tenido tiempo de verla lo suficiente como para determinar si era bien agraciada o no; mucho menos para intimar o conocerla, y ya tenía toda una escalinata de servidumbre hasta su dormitorio que, al parecer, no podía perderse aquella culminación de entrega marital... de nuevo por cuestiones protocolarias, obviamente. Tenían que ser testigos de que todo sucediera de forma correcta.

No es que fuera alguien escrupuloso. Pero todas esas reverencias acompañadas de sonrisitas comenzaban a frenarle y a revolverle las tripas. ¿Se lo tomaba como una especie de novatada en la realeza? Cuando se le nombró rey lo engañaron completamente no contándole estos _minúsculos_ detalles.

Una a una fue recorriendo las estancias dispuestas, hasta que se halló finalmente ante las puertas de su propia recámara. Allí había menos gente; pero la había. Y entre todos los buenos lacayos que Ling tenía en palacio, una de las personas que se había escogido para presenciar precisamente aquel acto protocolario era Lanfan.

De golpe sus pies se detuvieron. Si le estaba costando caminar, ahora le pesaban como el plomo.

No pudo evitar, inconscientemente, clavar en ella su mirada y buscar en sus ojos la opinión que le merecía todo aquello. Ya que parecían ratoncillos en un laberinto cuya única salida era seguir las normas, haciendo lo correcto; siempre hacia delante. Y el hecho de que ella se la devolviera, tan clara, fue su perdición.

Si no lo hubiera hecho, habría seguido su rumbo. Sin embargo, a escasos metros de su dormitorio, Ling se paró en seco mirando a esta chica. Estaba rodeado por muchos otros presentes, quienes lo contemplaron en silencio pero preguntándose inevitablemente por qué esta acción en su real persona.

Lanfan no fue menos. Solo que en su caso, temió cuál podía ser su verdadera reacción. La cual no tardó en hacerse presente.

Viéndose atrapado en una horrible encrucijada, Ling optó en aquel momento, tal vez, por la iniciativa más estúpida. Dio una vuelta sobre sus talones y rápidamente, tras un fuerte estruendo, reventó la ventana que tenía más cerca en aquel corredor y escapó brincando al exterior. Huyó refugiándose en la oscuridad nocturna.

Mientras que, quienes habían contemplado esta escena con los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas, se habían quedado paralizados observando la ventana por la que acababa de desaparecer el rey. ¿Era aquello un rechazo hacia el clan de los Lian? ¿El rey los abandonaba? ¿Dimitía? ¿Había entrado en él algún espíritu vandálico? ¿Qué diantres sucedía con ese muchacho?

Lanfan fue la única que pudo actuar como su condición le confería. Algo asustada ante tal desconcierto provocado por su amo, no sabiendo muy bien qué se le había pasado por la mente, se coló por el resquicio de la ventana y los cristales rotos, y saltó a la noche persiguiendo a Ling. Tal y como había tenido que hacer en incontables ocasiones.

Jugar al corre que te pillo habría sido divertido en otro momento. Pero todos los que Ling elegía para practicarlo eran igual de inoportunos. Aunque Lanfan contaba con sus propios recursos y enseguida pudo localizar al chico, escapando hacia la villa que refugiaba el propio palacio imperial.

De un ágil salto pudo colocarse delante de él cortándole el paso.

Ling frenó de inmediato al verla, y la recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

-Vale, me rindo Lanfan, me has pillado. –le soltó sin más, recuperando el aliento. Por su puesto, se había percatado de que ella le estaba siguiendo.

Lanfan se mordió la lengua para no tener que acribillarlo a un sin fin de preguntas y reprimendas, pese a que era su amo y el rey, al ser esto lo primero que le soltó al darle alcance. Ella era una de las personas que debía salvaguardar el honor de los Yao. ¿Cómo podía haber actuado entonces de esa manera tan insensata y hablar de ese modo despreocupado? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Se acercó a sabiendas de que ya no iba a echar a correr otra vez, y le plantó una mirada de respetuosa severidad.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? –le preguntó, queriendo averiguar sus intenciones. Ella no estaba menos desconcertada que el resto de testigos. Así no actuaba un rey. No podía hacer lo que le viniese en gana.

El resto de los guardias todavía estaban algo lejos, y albergaba la esperanza de obtener una respuesta antes de que llegaran; de conocer la verdad.

La sonrisa del rostro de Ling fue menguando poco a poco hasta quedarse en nada. Suspiró.

-Porque cada vez que me encuentro contigo comienzo a dudar de si quiero ser rey.-contestó al fin.

La respuesta le sobrevino algo desprevenida. Pero aún así mantuvo el tipo, comenzando a desentrañar el verdadero significado de lo que acababa de decirle.

Un gran peso se le sitúo en la garganta y la boca del estómago. Ling no podía comenzar a dudar entonces; no en ese momento en el que ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Ser rey no es algo que pueda tomarse tan a la ligera, amo. –susurró algo apurada. –No es algo que pueda quererse o no...

-Hay más quienes pueden serlo, y mejor. – habló con vehemencia.

Lanfan se retrajo entristecida al tener que escucharle decir eso, precisamente a él. Al mimo tiempo, el corazón le aporreaba fuertemente el pecho. Sobre todo cuando Ling añadió:

-No voy a ser un buen rey para el pueblo si no soy un buen rey para ti. Y tú no querías que entrara en esa habitación, Lanfan.

Y llegado ese momento todo se vino abajo.

A la chica le entraron ganas de gritarle que si ella iba a ser una distracción en su labor, se apartaría y no volvería a verla más. Pero al igual que le sucedía a él, y a todo ser humano, dentro de sus obligaciones había un resquicio para el egoísmo. Esa parte egoísta de su persona suplicaba que no volviera al palacio, y que de un arrebato abandonara todo con ella y se fueran lejos de Xing, para poder vivir como lo hacían antes. En libertad. Sin protocolo.

Por la mente de Ling cruzaban varias ideas de este mismo estilo y más descabelladas, mientras con hermética seriedad observaba a la chica. La situación no podía estar más tensa.

-Hace tiempo prometiste que serías un buen rey. Y sé que vas a serlo. –pese a todo lo demás, la razón siempre debía hablar antes que el corazón en su caso. Y Lanfan dijo esto con convencimiento y esperanza.

Tras unos segundos de denso silencio, Ling asintió más calmado y de nuevo una sonrisa apareció en su boca.

-Gracias. –le dijo sin más, aunque sonando igualmente desanimado. –Era justo lo que necesitaba escuchar. – una simple frase como aquella podía cambiar el rumbo de los acontecimientos, y había sido Lanfan la que había tomado la decisión. –Volvamos a palacio.

Lentamente, arrastrando prácticamente los pies, caminaron de vuelta a su actual hogar en las cortes. Lo hicieron en completo silencio, sin decirse nada más. Pero, involuntariamente unas lágrimas se escaparon furtivas de los ojos de la chica.

Ling, sin emitir palabra, rodeó sus hombros y la estrechó hacia si, sin dejar de avanzar.

Era algo triste, sí. Pero así eran las cosas y no se podía hacer nada. El rey, demostrando su majestad, debía ajustarse al duro protocolo.

Sería un buen rey.

**Fin**

* * *

_Y no hay más porque aunque esto me diera pie a hacer una terrible continuación, no quiero escribirla. Soy consciente de que estoy muy oxidada... hacía tiempo que no escribía y me estoy recuperando poco a poco. Me lo he pasado bien escribiendo esto con mi perrita mordiéndome los bajos del pantalón... es un amor._

_A Ishtar: Me vas a pegar pero es que después de ver a Lanfan en el tomo 12, me recordó un montón a nuestra Meiko... así que he sentido cierto interés por el personaje.  
__Naleeh pone la nunca para recibir la colleja._

_En fin, ¿Reviews?_


End file.
